


Sleep for today

by Jar_of_stories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Gladiolus Amicitia, Child Ignis Scientia, Child Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Momma Ignis, Not Beta Read, Retrospective, Schrodinger's Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_of_stories/pseuds/Jar_of_stories
Summary: Even great minds need a nap.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sleep for today

_Noctis sighed for the nth time._

_The book was worse than boring and he didn’t understand a thing out of it. The worst thing was the fact Ignis refused to simply abstract it for him._

_“You know very well that you need to read this book, so do I. I highly recommend starting now as it will nag you for the rest of the day. And NO, I will NOT abstract it for you after I finish reading. The task it for you and you alone,” Ignis said with stones instead of eyes, leaving no room for any argument or nagging._

_Noctis eyed the twenty pages he managed to read with a slight scowl. He didn’t understand one word out of it and there was no sign for the situation to change._

_Noctis envied Ignis’ ability to understand everything everywhere at every time. Especially now, when he was stuck for the rest of the day behind the desk because he couldn’t understand a word from this book._

_He gave up._

_“Ignis?”, Noct called, turning to the door of his study room, looking for his Advisor’s figure. Strangely, he was nowhere to be seen. “Hey, Iggy?”_

_The prince sighed again and got up from the chair, deciding that trying to get Ignis to help him understand will have more chances of succession. With a bit of luck Ignis will go too far in the plot and he won’t need to read this awful book to the end._

_Noctis was utterly surprised not to see his Advisor anywhere in his room. Ignis wasn’t sitting at the armchair or desk, he wasn’t dusting or anything. It looked like the older boy disappeared into thin air._

_The prince turned around and finally spotted Ignis._

_How surprised was he when he saw his Advisor laying on a small sofa placed next to a coffee table. What was even more surprising was the fact Ignis was actually sleeping. His green eyes were closed behind his glasses, the book on his chest was rhythmically raising and falling, matching his breathing. One of his shoeless legs was draped over the furniture and the second limb was numbly hanging between the sofa and the table._

_Noct thought his eyes were failing him. His Advisor, always on time, neat as a pin twenty four seven, impossibly perfect, was sleeping while his schedule told him to study with the prince._

_Unbelievable indeed, as Ignis would have put it._

_He never saw Ignis sleeping, actually. The older boy seemed to be indefatigable, tight schedules always done from cover to cover, numerous goals Iggy remembered without any mistakes always achieved. There was no improvisation in Ignis’ plans and Astrals have mercy when something went against his way. As calm as he was decisive, the green – eyed boy had never fail him. Noctis knew he could count on Ignis. He always kept his word and all prince’s secrets were safe with the gentle boy._

_And now the same diligent boy was sleeping peacefully on Noctis’ sofa._

_Un. Be. Lie. Va. Ble._

_Ignis looked much… softer when he was asleep. His sharp eyes covered by eyelids took the pre – mature look of him – even when the glasses was still sitting on his nose - and his face seemed almost friendly when relaxed. All seriousness that seemed to be carved on Iggy’s face dissolved into gentle peacefulness. He could come off as he was taking his scheduled nap, that was planned with tremendous care, rather than being a victim of his own perfectionism’s backfire._

_It was so… non – Ignis like._

_And the prince let it slide._

_Noctis shook his head and walked to the bed to get a blanked. He carefully lied down next to Ignis as not to wake him up and draped the blanket over them. He fell asleep, cuddled to his Advisor’s side, oblivious to the world around them._

_***_

_Gladio was stomping through the corridor with only one thing in mind: his dad’s order to go and accompany His Highness for the rest of the day. He was never one to discuss with orders, so here he was, knocking at the door and entering before he heard the invitation._

_“Hey, guys”, he greeted the space, closing the door and not looking at his companions._

_His eyebrows climbed up the top of his forehead when he saw two sleeping forms, cuddled to each other._

_Well, the sight of napping Noct wasn’t anything new, he was known from his ability to sleep through almost everything._

_But Ignis was completely different story. Green – eyed boy was known from his almost unhuman perfectionism and thanks to him His Highness was always on time in terms of meetings, banquets and everything else._

_Seeing him sleeping peacefully, with no care in the world was as astonishing as it was rare._

_Gladio contemplated waking them both but dropped the idea. Instead he smirked and carefully took Ignis’ glasses off and put them on the table. He did the same with the book he was reading and left them alone, taking his seat on the armchair and reading his own set book._

***

Noctis exited the hotel bathroom with his hair still wet while he was still trying to dry them up with a towel. His attention caught a long leg, dangling from the too short sofa. The foot was shoeless, covered only by a grey sock.

The prince leaned forward to see what was his Advisor doing, laying in such an undignified way. He was shocked to see Ignis fast asleep, with his other leg stretched out to the coffee table, where its shin was resting against it. His left hand was laying on his rhythmically raising and falling stomach, while the second one was pinned against the sofa by Ignis’ head, tilting his glasses.

Noct noticed his usually calmly energised Advisor looked utterly burned – out. His complexion was paler than normally and there were discreet dark circles underneath his sharp, green eyes. Even while asleep, Ignis seemed to be slightly out of breath as his breath was deep and quite fast for someone deep in a dream. Not to mention his overall posture indicated not – so – little headache.

Noctis wondered how long Ignis was running on fumes. He was never one to complain or ask for extra rest or anything like that. Surely today’s fight must have taken a lot of the man, it was clear he was sleep – deprived for a short period of time. How long? The prince didn’t know.

His Highness threw the towel on the nearest armchair and went to fetch the duvet, since there was no convenient blanket to keep Iggy warm. Somehow he managed to transport it from Spec’s bed to his silhouette on the sofa and not wake the alert man up. Noct carefully lay down next to him and draped the duvet over them. The prince cuddled gently to Ignis and fell asleep next to him, as he once did when they were still children.

***

“Hey, why didn’t Ignis do the shopping? I mean, he’s the cook, right? Wouldn’t he know better what he needs?”, Prompto asked, carrying the paper bag to their room with Gladio at his side.

“He’s just tired. He drove us all the way here from Lestallum. Think he earned a breather”, he murmured as he struggled to open the door with both his hands loaded with shopping bags.

Royal Shield finally won the mini – battle with the handle and entered the room.

“Hey, we’re –”, he stopped short at the sight of the two sleeping forms on the sofa. He smirked and shook his head.

“Wha –”, Prompto started but was not permitted to finish.

“Shhh”, Gladio gently shushed him and pointed the duo with his chin. Prom melted at the sight. He put the shopping bag down on the coffee table in the left corner of the room and grabbed his camera to perpetuate the moment while Gladio did the same and carefully repositioned Ignis so both his legs were underneath the duvet. Then he held his breath and took the Advisor’s glasses off with almost surgical precision, not wanting to wake up the man.

Ignis stirred sleepily and sighed but he didn’t wake up.

Gladio soundlessly mimicked the deep exhale and took the glasses to Ignis’ jacket in a view of putting them in their case, so they didn’t accidentally break while Prompto took a photo of those two.

“Man, it’s too cute”, Prom whispered, inspecting the image on the screen of his camera.

“C’mon, let’s give them some rest”, Gladio waved at him, marching to the door. The smaller man quietly joined him, taking his jacket with him.


End file.
